The GMAD: Sapphire's Story
by Sapphire363
Summary: This is the story of how I, Sapphire363, joined the G.M.A.D.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm so BORED!" I buried my face in my pillow and rolled painfully off my bed with a loud 'THUNK'. It was January, summer holidays in Australia. I had nothing to do, whatsoever.  
>"Rosalie! Get down here NOW and help me with lunch. Your cousin Thalia is coming over," Well, not NOTHING necessarily. I just didn't want to deal with Thalia, and I highly doubt she wanted to deal with her magic-believing, dragon-loving, nerdy, weirdo, asocial, lone-wolf of a cousin either. Try saying that in one breath.<br>"Coming Mum!" I rolled over and stood up. I went downstairs, mum was putting pastry into greased cupcake trays, mini quiches. YUM!  
>"You making mini quiches mum?" I asked, she nodded,<br>"I know both you and Thalia like them so I assumed it would be a way to get you to interact. Anyway, you won't be getting any if you don't come over here and help me!" I came over immediately. I wanted to learn how to make them anyway. Suddenly, there was the sound of the letterbox flap rattling in the front hall,  
>"Go get the mail please Rosalie, my hands are full," mum was whisking the egg, I was pretty sure I knew what to do from there anyway, so I ran down the hall. A letter and mum's magazine lay on the mat, the letter was addressed to 'Miss Rosalie Burton,' I picked it up. I never got mail! I opened the letter and nearly jumped in shock as a violin peg necklace slid out, I tucked it in my pocket. I had always wanted one of those! I unfolded the letter and I got another shock. The letter was addressed to my internet username for practically every site I was on! It read:<p>

_Dear Sapphire363,_

_I heard you wanted one of these. Make sure you look after it well. This is absolutely vital. The fate of the four worlds may depend upon it. Something is coming. The G.M.A.D. cannot do it alone. You must wear this at all times, but keep it hidden, if you protect it, it will protect you._

_Good luck. May your dragon be swift and your aim true._

I almost laughed as I read it, this was complete rubbish. Probably advertising from one of those websites I was on. Though I would keep the necklace. I put it on, tugging at the strings to tighten it. It was beautiful. Made of red string with a Celtic design, with Celtic knots and a bird charm on one of the straps that tighten it so that it's the right size for your neck. I looked at the little bird closer, turning it over in my hand. On the back, it had the initials, 'G.M.A.D.' inscribed on the back. I tucked it into my shirt and the letter into my pocket. I picked up Mum's magazine and ran back and gave it to her.

**Greetings, people of Earth. This is the story of how I, Sapphire363, joined the G.M.A.D. and first explored the four worlds. Well… two of them. I am also doing this because it sets up part of the plot for my WIP fanfic, The G.M.A.D.: One Brave Soul. Just saying, Rosalie is NOT my name. I don't own anything. Please review! Also, G.M.A.D. members who want to turn up later in this story, PM me!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mum had just put the quiches in the oven,  
>"Is that my magazine sweetie? Thank you!" She took the cooking magazine out of my hands and flipped through to the weekly recipes, "Ooh! Chocolate mousse, I must make that," She said to herself, I left her to it and went upstairs.<p>

I took the necklace out from underneath my shirt and fingered the violin peg, turning it over in my hands, then I saw it, a word, inscribed onto the stem of the peg (**AN: Dunno what else to call it**). The word 'Language'.  
>"Hmm… What's this?" I asked myself, studying the swirling letters.<p>

_Half an hour later  
>Thalia's POV<em>

I knocked on the door. Oh God, I hoped that I could be friendlier with Rosalie this time around. She was just so hard to get along with.  
>"ROSALIE!" I heard Aunt Sophia, Rosalie's mum, shout through the door, "Answer the door! I have to take the quiches out of the oven!" I clutched my bag tighter, I loved Sophia's quiches! Rosalie answered the door, a pained smile plastered on her face, she didn't want to see me, I knew.<br>"Bonjour!" she said brightly, and then gabbled something in a foreign language that I didn't understand. It sounded like a French person on a sugar rush, she was talking so fast.  
>"What?!" I was VERY confused.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Guardian of Language finally discovering her talents! She thinks she's speaking English! Anyway. Please review and still asking any G.M.A.D. members who want to be in the story to PM me! Thank you for reading.<br>Sapphire363.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Rosalie's POV_

I had just said hello to Thalia and asked if she would put her bag in the hall and come and have a quiche. She just looked at me funny and frowned. _'Great, my cousin hates me…' _I thought and said,  
>"Are you OK?" I stepped back to let her into the house,<br>"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired, and very hungry," She dumped her bag on the floor and raced me to the kitchen, I won and ate our fill of mini quiches, I ate more. After that, Mum showed Thalia her room, she was staying for a week while her parents went on a trip. Meanwhile, I went back up to mine.  
>"Oh man, I wish I was somewhere else," I said ruefully, but something had happened. I had said the first part normally, the 'Oh man,' part, but the rest came out in a language I didn't understand, or I did, but I had never learnt it. Suddenly, a huge portal appeared in my bedroom, about the size of an oval-shaped full length mirror, but, for some odd reason, I wasn't panicked. The portal, such that it was, had a dark blue rim and contained an image of an icy wasteland, like the North Pole, and a huge structure in the distance, one that I couldn't quite make out. It was then that I noticed the surface of the portal looked vaguely liquid, like water in a pond. I touched the surface and it <em>rippled<em> and the scene changed, it now showed a beautiful green forest and, when the ripples touched the edge of the portal, the border turned red. I touched it four more times. The first time showing a castle kingdom and turning the border gold, the second showing an island with a small village on its rocks, the border forest green. The third time brought me back to the first image so I touched the portal a fourth and final time to bring it to the image that seemed to draw me in. The forest, red border.  
>"Now stay like that," I said as the ripples stilled, but again I said it in a language I didn't know. The portal turned glassy, I touched it and my hand went through. I followed it.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I have so many ideas for this story! Don't worry, fans of my other stories, I'll get back to those soon. I just have a lot of inspiration for this one. :P<strong>

**Sapphire363**

**P.S. Longest chapter yet!**


	4. Chapter 4

I was on a forest path and I heard the sound of hooves coming towards me, I turned my head and cried out in alarm as I saw a huge black and white horse with a girl riding on its back, firing arrows left, right and centre. I stumbled backwards, hoping that the portal was not still there, it wasn't and I tripped over a log instead. The horse came to a panicked stop, just in front of me. A girl with wild red hair and a dark green dress dismounted. She now had her bow and quiver strapped to her back as she helped me up.  
>"Ar ye alright?" she asked in a thick Scottish-sounding accent, she looked me up and down, "Who ar ye anoway?"<br>"My name's… My name's Sapphire," I said breathlessly, I decided not to use my real name, who knows what might happen! "And I'm fine, thanks. Who are you?" The girl seemed to stand a little taller,  
>"My name's Merida, do ye want to come back 'ome with me? Ahm the princess, my 'amily will 'elp ye," I almost laughed, she frowned at me, "What's seh funny?" she asked,<br>"Sorry, Merida, but you're not my first idea of a princess," She grinned at that,  
>"Ahm not me mothers either!" She said conspiratorially, sitting down. We looked at each other, then broke down with the giggles.<p>

**Greeting Humans!  
>Another Chapter complete!<br>Big shout-out to my real life friend NattenRaseri, who edited in Merida's accent for me because I was too lazy to.  
>Please Review!<strong>

**Sapphire363.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I snuck carefully through the trees, being careful to not make a sound, suddenly, I leapt forward, tagging Merida on the shoulder, who screeched in surprise,  
>"Ha! Got you!" I yelled in triumph,<br>"Naht fair! Ya cheated!" Merida frowned, she normally saw me well before I got to her.  
>"Did not!"<br>"Did tooh!" We began playfully pushing each other until Angus, Merida's horse, whinnied at us. I had been living in the woods for about a month now and in that time, Merida had taught me how to shoot, helped me set up camp and had become my best, and only, ever friend. I had eventually overtaken her in skills with a bow and now I could have a blindfold put on me, be spun around, and still be able to shoot a perfect bullseye. The dizziness nor the blindfold affected my shooting. That afternoon, we sat in the sun, carving patterns into our bows. We then raced each other up the cliff near the Fire Falls, I won, but only just, and drank the fresh, clean water that thundered down. We then went to my camp site. In the past month, Merida has snuck away as much as possible. Sometimes we meet in the hidden clearing where I have my camp, sometimes not. Merida tells me about her adventures and how she accidentally turned her mother into a bear, and how they defeated Mordu, the demon bear. I joked about how they have a lot of stories involving bears and we both laughed when I mentioned that! I had taught her how to sing a song I had learnt once and she taught me how to dance. This time, Merida hadn't bothered with the stories and instead urged me to join her, singing and dancing.

_"When the cold wind's a-calling  
>And the sky is clear and bright<br>Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
>Lead me out into the light<em>

_I will ride, I will fly  
>Chase the wind and touch the sky<br>I will fly  
>Chase the wind and touch the sky<em>

_Where dark woods hide secrets,  
>And Mountains are fierce and bold<br>Deep waters hold reflections  
>of times lost long ago<em>

_I will hear their every story  
>Take hold of my own dream<br>be as strong as the seas are stormy  
>and proud as an eagle's scream<em>

_I will ride, I will fly  
>Chase the wind and touch the sky<br>I will fly  
>Chase the wind and touch the sky"<em>

We had only just finished our wild dance and song when I heard voices, I hushed Merida and listened carefully, taking my bow and nocking an arrow, Merida did the same.  
>"Roxy! We're getting too close!" It sounded like three people were arguing,<br>"Night told us to watch the anomaly, to observe it, to see what it is, didn't she Unknown?" The second voice, evidently Roxy, countered.  
>"She did, Roxy, BUT Raseri's right, we don't know what this is, and Night specifically said NOT to get too close, because it might be…" At this point, two girls and a boy wandered into the clearing, still arguing, and now had two arrows pointed at their heads.<br>"… Dangerous," The boy, Unknown, finished, having seen the arrows, he nudged his friends. They looked up, one of the girls, this one had short, blue hair, spoke.  
>"Oh no…" She said.<p>

**Cliffy! Again, thanks for reading, I got NattenRaseri to edit Merida's accent in again. Please review!  
>I'm still lazy! :P<strong>

**Sapphire363**

**P.S. longest chapter EVA!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Merida's POV_

I saw a flicker of recognition pass over the blue-haired girl's face as she stared at Sapphire.  
>"Rosalie?" Sapphire flinched as the blue-haired girl said it, it was Sapphire's old name, she told me about it, and how she doesn't like it, "Rosalie Burton?" I saw her grip tighten on her bow, I'm surprised she could hold it like that for long, one slip and the blue-haired girl would be a goner.<br>"Shut up, Tetra," Sapphire said, quickly and automatically.  
>"Do you know each other?" the boy said. It was then I noticed a change in Sapphire, something I'd never seen before, her sky-blue eyes, normally so vibrant and full of emotion and life, had become as cold and hard as ice, giving away no emotion at all, she was always so open and happy around me, but it seemed that around people she wasn't comfortable with, she just closed off.<br>"No," she said, "My name's Sapphire, she just reminds me of someone I knew once,"  
>"Rosalie, it's me, Tetra," The girl tried to step forwards but Sapphire tightened her bowstring.<br>"Don't call me that, and that's not what your friends called you," She said coldly, turning away, "Keep an eye on this one Merida, I'll talk to the others," I stepped over to her, redirecting my bow from the boy's head as she swapped to the other girl's head.  
>"Sapphire…" I started but she cut me off,<br>"Merida, I want to talk to these two," She turned, looking at the boy, "Who are you?" She asked.  
>"My name's PersonUnknown, or just Unknown for short, this is Roxy Emeralds or just Roxy, and that over there is NattenRaseri, or Nat (<strong>AN: I got her nickname wrong in the last chapter<strong>)," He said simply.  
>"Thank you, now, why are you here? You said something about an anomaly?"<br>"That's right, we were sent to this dimension to investigate an anomaly in this dimension's timeline, something not from this world, and, judging by what you are wearing," He surveyed Sapphire's slightly tattered clothes, "You would be that anomaly,"  
>"That would be an astute assumption," Sapphire said, sometimes she used confusing language, or, as she puts it, she likes to use big words to confuse people, but Unknown seemed to be okay with it, "Who sent you?" Sapphire continued.<br>"We were sent by an organisation called the G.M.A.D." Sapphire flinched as the name was spoken,  
>"Who are the G.M.A.D.? I'm assuming they're the reason I'm here." Sapphire pulled the bowstring back as far as it would go. Roxy and Unknown exchanged a look.<p>

**Greetings, Humans. Sorry about the cliffy, but this chapter was getting too long and I have another idea that I'm desperate to pen, so look out for another story soon. I've kinda got writers block for my other two stories. Anyway, any more G.M.A.D. members who want to be in this story PM me, I will put you in the HTTYD world. PEACE!**

**Sapphire363**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Sapphire's POV_

My mind was in turmoil, two years ago, my only friend, Tetra Harkinson, had vanished off the face of the earth. Since then, I had just pretended that she had never existed, it was easier on me. The fact that she was now called NattenRaseri didn't surprise me much though, that had been her most common screen name. Now I was waiting on an answer for my question, who are the G.M.A.D.?  
>"Well…" Unknown started, "The G.M.A.D. is short for the Guardian Magic Archer Dragons,"<br>"Stupid name," I muttered, "Continue,"  
>"Anyway, our leader is NightFury999 and we are from your home dimension."<br>"I assumed that," I was slightly impatient at this point.  
>"We protect four other dimensions known as the four worlds,"<br>"Yet that does not answer why I'm here." I frowned.  
>"How did you get here?" Nat asked, feeling bolder now that it was Merida pointing a bow at her head.<br>"To meh it looked like she 'tepped out of thin air, Ahngus almost ren 'er ova!" Merida piped up.  
>"What actually happened was this, I got this necklace and a letter in the mail. The letter was all 'the fate of the four worlds depends on it, something is coming, the G.M.A.D. can't do it alone, may your dragon be swift and your aim true,' It was ridiculous!" The G.M.A.D. members all looked at me in shock. Their faces clearly said 'who had sent that?' They quickly exchanged accusatory glances at each other. I didn't really notice.<br>"Anyway, this is the necklace," I pulled it out from under my shirt, which had been patched many times over the past month. Roxy seemed to relax as I put my bow down, so Merida and the G.M.A.D. members crowded round.  
>"Stand back!" I jumped away from the G.M.A.D. members and put my hand out as I said it, but I had said it in that unusual language and as I put my hand out, what appeared to be a giant bubble enclosed Merida and I, like a shield.<p>

_Nat's POV_

Sapphire said something in a language we didn't understand and then a silver sheen, like a bubble, spread out from her palm, encasing her and Merida in a shield. I touched it and was thrown back by an invisible force, smacking hard into a tree. I rubbed my now throbbing head, Sapphire looked so sad.  
>"I'm sorry, Merida, but I'm going to leave," She said,<br>"But yah can't! Will yah coom back?" Merida looked slightly desperate.  
>"Yes, I'll meet you in our normal place at our normal time on the first day of next month." Sapphire smiled encouragingly.<br>"Promise?" Merida sounded a bit like a small child,  
>"Swear on my bow, remember, I said I'll be your friend as long as I have a bow that we carved together on that cliff, and if it breaks, we carve a new one, right?"<br>"Right!" Merida smiled and the pair clasped hands then hugged.

_Sapphire's POV_

"I want to go," I said, concentrating on that strange language, hoping that it would work. It did and the liquid rippling portal appeared, but the images were slightly different. The dark blue rimmed portal was focused on a small, snow covered town. The gold rimmed portal contained the image of a tower, covered in vines and creepers, and the forest green portal showed a cove in a forest, there was no portal home. I felt drawn to the green portal this time, so I made it turn glassy, but just before I stepped through a voice called out from behind.  
>"Sapphire, wait! I'm coming with you!" It was Nat. I was about to just ignore her and walk straight through when I heard her say something else.<br>"Please."

**Sorry for the wait, here's a new chapter.  
>Kookiecraft: You WILL be in the HTTYD world, however, I do not believe that I will be able to put any more members into the story. PEACE!<strong>

**Sapphire363**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

_Sapphire's POV_

I turned, Nat was standing just in front of the shield, almost touching it but not quite close enough to get thrown back again, I was about to speak but Roxy spoke first, pulling her back.  
>"Nat! You CAN'T go with her, you're our ticket home!" Roxy crossed her arms and glared,<br>"I've figured out where she's going anyway, we'll talk to Night and then follow her, promise," Unknown continued. Nat sighed,  
>"Fine, bu…" I didn't listen any more, I just turned and stepped through the portal, the shield and portal itself evaporating behind me.<p>

…

Suddenly, light was pouring down on me instead of filtering through thick forest leaves I was in a deep, round cove with high, sheer walls, a cave at one end and a large lake in the middle, I checked the cave for bears or other animals, there were none, though that wasn't surprising after I found the one and only exit, which was barely large enough for an average human adult, let alone a bear.

_3__rd__person POV_

Sapphire had learnt many survival skills over the past month and so quickly and efficiently set up camp. What she didn't notice, perched in the trees, was a small, pitch black terrible terror with burning red eyes, monitoring her every move. It flew off to report, skimming over the sea a short way, finding its way to the, now queen-free, dragon island. But there was an enemy far more powerful waiting there, with a particular hatred towards the four worlds.

**More suspense! I have decided that there will be TWO endings to this fanfic, one in the "Real Universe" Leading on to my planned sequel, "One Brave Soul" and one in an AU which leads on to "Skye's Flight" Which I will NOT be continuing until I have finished this story. Each ending will include a final chapter and epilogue, the second one IS SAD. You have been warned. There will be about one or two more chapters before the first ending, the happy one, begins. Please review!**

**Sapphire363. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_3__rd__person POV_

The small black dragon with red eyes flew into the volcano on Dragon Island, which was now inhabited by a huge black shadow, The Entity. It resembled a fairly shapeless black mist or shadow, with glowing red eyes and a pulsating red crystal glowing brightly where it's heart would be, overall, a terrifying sight.  
>"Has she arrived?" His voice rumbled through the stillness, speaking a dialect of dragonese.<br>"I believe so, sir," The small dragon, who was not a willing servant as he so believed, squeaked in a terrified little voice.  
>"I thought so. Is she with the G.M.A.D.?"<br>"I… I don't think so, sir."  
>"Was there anyone else with her?"<br>"No, she was alone, sir, I don't think she knows where she is, not precisely,"  
>"Then it is unlikely that she is with the G.M.A.D., they rarely travel alone. Make sure she does not join them, that is, if they arrive."<br>"Yes, sir," the little dragon flew out of the volcano as quickly as possible. If he did not do as his master asks, then he would be killed for it.

_In the G.M.A.D. Lair.  
>3<em>_rd__person POV_

Night was pacing,  
>"This is bad, very bad," Ace just looked on from the edge of the meeting room,<br>"Night, can you calm down and just tell me what's wrong?" She asked, walking over to her, sick and tired of Night working herself up.  
>"You know that anomaly we spotted a few weeks ago, in Merida's dimension?" Night finally stopped pacing,<br>"Yeah, the one we sent a team of newish G.M.A.D. members to follow? Is that seriously what you're worried about?" Ace was incredulous, really, a tiny blip on the radar like that had gotten Night this worked up?  
>"Well, I've spotted another one, a big fat one, in Hiccup's dimension." Ace just stared, eyebrow raised,<br>"So? We'll de…" Ace was interrupted by three other members entering the room, Roxy, Unknown and Nat. "What are you doing here?" Ace asked, "You shouldn't be back yet,"  
>"We wouldn't be back, except SOMEONE, not mentioning any names, *Cough* Roxy *Cough*, got us too close and we ended up with two sets of arrows at our heads," Unknown glared at Roxy, Nat suddenly spoke up,<br>"Yeah, Unknown, can we just get on with this, you said that we would talk to Night and then get on with following Rosalie, uh, Sapphire," She sounded grumpy and was glaring at everything.  
>"Okay, whose idea was it to put newbies on this job?" Ace asked to the annoyance of everyone else in the room,<br>"We're not newbies!" Roxy protested,  
>"I believe it was you're idea, Ace. I believe you said, and I quote, 'a good, easy mission for them,'" Night smirked, Ace scowled,<br>"I think you should explain everything from the beginning," She sat down, Night doing the same,  
>"I second that motion." She said, Nat growled, not wanting to be held up.<p>

_Hiccup's Dimension  
>Sapphire's POV<em>

I had finished setting up camp, so I decided to explore the area, picking myself up from the log I had found to use as a chair next to my fire pit, I stretched my legs and clambered up the rocks, out of the cove, I had barely walked five metres before there was a hissing noise behind me, I turned to see a huge, pitch black DRAGON, a DRAGON, so they did exist! I had to stop myself from squealing in excitement, the dragon was fairly large, though smaller than what I would have imagined a dragon being, with greenish, catlike eyes and a huge wingspan, it had a long tail with a pair of black fins at the base and another set at the tip,  
><em>"What are you doing here?"<em> I gasped, I could understand the dragon! Most of its, no her, speech was a series of twitches and tiny, almost unnoticeable movement, it was exceedingly complicated.  
><em>"I'm sorry," <em>I said, but I didn't speak it, instead, I impulsively lowered my head, made a small crooning noise at the back of my throat and swished one of my legs behind me, improvising a tail. The dragon sat up in shock,  
><em>"You speak dragonese!" <em>she stared at me, wide eyed, _"Not only that, you somehow know my own tongue, which very few DRAGONS understand, let alone speak! Plus, how did you know I was a Sky dragon!"_ I noticed she was 'speaking' in a slightly different manner now, as if she'd switched languages. At this point she was circling me, looking me up and down.  
><em>"I didn't know. I don't even know how I'm talking to you now!" <em>I was as bewildered as she was. She sat back on her haunches.  
><em>"You are a strange human," <em>She said.

**Note: anything in **_italics _**is dragonese. Sapphire's first encounter with a dragon, and The Entity is revealed! We are approaching the end/s of this story! The next chapter will be the last chapter before the endings begin, we will have ending 1 which will be one or two chapters then an epilogue and then ending 2 which will have the same structure.  
>To Roxy Emeralds: That is not a stupid question. Merida went home after the G.M.A.D. members left.<br>To Ace and Night: Please PM me if I am making your characters OOC.  
>My friend IRL was not pleased with the shortness of the last chapter. I say to her:<br>HAPPY NOW?!  
>Please review! :P<strong>

**Sapphire363.**

**P.S. longest chapter ever!**


	10. Chapter 10: Split off

Chapter 10

_Sapphire's POV_

Skye, the dragon, and I had been chatting in my camp for the last hour or so, she had lit the fire as the temperatures dropped and night fell, we had become quite good friends, finding a lot in common with each other, going fishing together and generally mucking around. She had even let me see her in her 'original form' which was similar to a Night Fury, but coloured exactly to the sky but missing the fins on the tip of her tail. She was now covered in tiny, burning white points of light, the stars. She was so perfectly positioned so as to have the moon covered most of her forehead and face and also the underside of her head, her camouflage would be pretty useless without her underside being camouflaged. A cloud blotted out the moon for a moment, before drifting on. She shuffled a little bit, the stars shifting across her scales. I yawned, stretching,  
><em>"I'm going to bed. Is it okay if you show me what flying is like in the morning?" <em>I asked, hoping that she would.  
><em>"Sure, since you asked so nicely, just don't try to order me around, deal?" <em>Skye looked at me, expectant.  
><em>"Deal!" <em>I grinned at her, then entered the cave to sleep.

…

The next morning, I woke up at dawn and went outside to find Skye sitting up, practically glowing with the red-gold dawn,  
><em>"Morning!" <em>She said brightly, no pun intended, _"Ready to go?" _I grinned,  
><em>"<em>_You're bright this morning, pun intended, and I'm as ready as I'll ever be!"  
>"Hop on then, I love flying at dawn, it's beautiful!" <em>She offered her back, I clambered on, clinging tightly to her back as I could, as she vanished, almost literally, everything was moving in a blur, I yelled in excitement, this was faster then I'd ever moved, then I looked at Skye's back and almost threw up, her back, a perfect reflection of the sky, was all blurred, like the sky around us. Suddenly we slowed, to a gentle, gliding flight,  
><em>"Sorry about the takeoff, it's when I'm most likely to be seen. That, my friend, was about half of my top speed, I'm not used to carrying someone." <em>I suddenly saw something, like a huge rock loom out of the morning light, and realised we were flying back, over the island,  
><em>"Watch out!"<em> I yelled at her, _"Go down!" _

**Sorry about the shortish chapter. Next chapter will be the start of ending 1. This is the split off point, so I had to finish here. Please review, and friend-IRL-that-I-mentioned-last-chapter, you know who you are, please don't bite my head of.**

**Sapphire363**

**P.S. DOUBLE FIGURES!**


	11. Chapter 11: Ending 1 Part 1

Chapter 11: Ending 1 Part 1

We crashed. I had told Skye to go down, but no, the stubborn dragon pulled up, causing us to crash,  
><em>"You should have listened to me Skye!" <em>I was ranting in dragonese, _"__I said, go DOWN, I said, but NOO, you're the dragon, you're always right!"  
>"Sapphire." <em>Skye said, but I didn't listen,  
><em>"We won't crash, you said, I'm used to carrying a human now, YOU said," <em>  
><em>"<em>_SAPPHIRE!"  
>"WHAT!"<br>"One, when did I actually say that and two, look around," _I looked up, to find we were in the middle of a plaza, a town square, and surrounding us was a ring of teenage Vikings on dragons.  
>"Damn it," I deadpanned.<p>

_Hiccup's POV_

The mysterious girl in shorts and patched shirt that had crash landed in the town square was growling and roaring at the sky blue dragon who did not look impressed and occasionally roared and growled to get her attention, when it finally did, the girl looked around and noticed us.  
>"Who are you?" I asked, she turned and looked at me, she suddenly grinned maniacally at Toothless, my dragon, she twitched her head to one side, and Toothless crooned in response, giving her a gummy grin, the other dragons looked a bit shocked and she crooned and tilted her head at each of them, some of them shuffled a bit but most of them made a noise in response, Hookfang, Snotlout's dragon, roared, of course, and she rubbed him on the nose! She completely ignored us humans until she had finished her strange little ritual, her dragon following suit. As all this was happening Snotlout was just sitting there, staring dreamily at her.<br>"Who are you?" I asked again, she looked up at me,  
>"I must say, Toothless has the nicest personality, as far as first impressions go," She said, much to my surprise,<br>"How do you know his name?" I asked, confused as to how she had found out his name without anyone mentioning it.  
>"He told me, of course!" She said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.<br>"You can speak dragon?" Tuffnut piped up,  
>"That's so cool!" Ruffnut said and they banged their heads together.<br>"So you know what Meatlug says!" Fishlegs was extatic, "That could help so much with the Book of Dragons!" Meatlug rolled her eyes, then looked at the girl, turning her head slightly.  
>"She asked me to say that though you are sweet, Fishlegs, you obsess over that book too much," She said, grinning.<br>"You really think that, girl?" Fishlegs asked, rubbing the side of her head, Meatlug grunted.  
>"That would be a yes," The girl said.<br>"You still haven't answered my question, who are you?" I asked a third time,  
>"Sorry, my name is Sapphire," she said, serious now.<p>

**New Chapter! OMGs I can't wait to finish this! Friend IRL, I TOLD you that chapter was going to be short, so I say:**

**I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!**

**I will make the chapters any length I like, and ignore you're protests. Anywho. Next chapter may/ may not be the last chapter of this ending, not including epilogue, I will see, then we will continue to Ending 2, which, I will warn you again, WILL BE SAD! Please review!**

**Sapphire363**


	12. Chapter 12: Ending 1: Part 2

Chapter 12: Ending 1 Part 2

A portal opened on the edge of the village, and NightFury999 stepped out, closely followed by NattenRaseri, Kookiecraft, Ace Spiritwell, Mollienaturerocks, Chancy74, The Silver Magician of Chaos, Thorongil82 and their dragons. The sun was setting, and they could hear the sounds of laughter and loud, raucous chatter drifting from the great hall. Their arrival had gone almost unnoticed. A small black dragon with bright red eyes stared down at them,  
><em>"Ohhh, this is bad, very bad," <em>He stuttered nervously in dragonese and flew off. A few minutes after he landed at dragon island, black dragons poured out of the volcano, quickly followed by a shadow, one with red eyes and a pulsating crystal heart, that leaked out of the volcano like mist.

_Nat's POV_

I carefully snuck into the plaza, Waverider, my blue Stormcutter by my side, she had NOT been happy about getting left at home last mission and was not letting me out of her sight. She sniffed the air, like she could smell something familiar, but couldn't quite place it. I snuck up to the doors of the great hall, even though we had been expressly told to stay out of sight. I peeked inside and was shocked at what I saw, A group of Vikings and dragons, but, right smack bang in the middle of them, was Rosal- uh, Sapphire, sitting next to a dragon, slightly smaller than a Night Fury, but similar in shape, except this one was a dark stormy colour, with what looked like swirling clouds moving across her scales, here and there a midnight blue colour, burnished with burning points of light, broke through. I looked up, high above me a storm was gathering in the sky, the dragon's scales perfectly reflected the image above. Sapphire was chatting and laughing along with the Vikings. It began to rain. I ran through the streets and found Night, Waverider close behind me,  
>"Night! I've found her!" I shouted,<br>"Where is she?" Night asked,  
>"In the great hall,"<br>"Oh dear…" Night seemed to think for a moment, "Gather up the others and we'll meet in the plaza," She said after a pause.  
>"OK," I jumped on Waverider and we took off.<p>

_Ten minutes later_

We gathered in the plaza, and were arguing in hushed tones, some were arguing that we should go in there and talk to her, others that we exercise a little more caution. It began to rain, so we retreated to the relative shelter of a doorway, the dragons, of course, having to stand in the rain. Waverider made a shelter out of his wings and I stood there, the large dragon's left set of wings making quite a roomy shelter. I heard a creak and looked at the great hall just in time to see the door open and two figures step into the rain, Sapphire and her dragon. I saw her stare off in the distance, looking towards Dragon Island, frowning slightly. I looked that way, all I saw was black clouds, wait, what was that?  
>"Umm, guys, you might want to see this," I pointed in the direction Sapphire was looking, a dark mass of what looked like… dragons. Behind them, an indistinct shape lurked. Sapphire's dragon turned, staring right at them, she looked scary, her angular eyes made her a lot less cute than Night Furies. Sapphire made a trilling noise that rang out across the rain-soaked plaza. Her dragon looked at her and then they both turned their heads, in sync, and looked straight at us.<br>"I know you're there, Skye pointed you out," Sapphire said, we all walked out. "Okay, time to find out what that," she pointed at the blotch in the sky, "is, and since I have the fastest dragon, I'll go," Lightning flashed in the sky and Thorong's Shock Fury, Storm, and Night's Skrill, Lightning, looked up. I looked at the dragon, I mean, it was smaller than a Night Fury, I was about to make a sceptical comment about the dragon when Sapphire swung her leg up and the dragon and girl vanished in a blur, was that a second set of wings? I couldn't tell, they were moving too fast. A few seconds later, there were bright flashes over near the dragon-cloud swarm thing, less than a minute had passed and the pair were already back.  
>"That was close," She patted herself down to make sure she was all there, "It appears that, from the whispers of dragonese, the dragons in that cloud are under some kind of control, it's weird, there are all sorts there, Nadders, Zipplebacks, Monstrous Nightmares, but they are all pitch black with scary red eyes. There was also something about the creature controlling them wanting to get the G.M.A.D. 'out of the way' or something…" She trailed off deep in thought, we just stared at her, whispers of dragonese? What was this kid on about?<br>"Let me ask one thing," She started again, "Does the leader of the G.M.A.D. happen to be here?" We all looked at Night, "Ahh…" Sapphire said, "Then you would be the target."

…

_Sapphire's POV_

We collected Hiccup and the other riders and got in the air, almost immediately Night was swarmed and, even though it was a heavy thunderstorm, Lightning was having trouble keeping them away. Three G.M.A.D. members, namely Thorong, Ace and Kookie, rushed to help. Pretty soon we were all swarmed, Skye, being the smallest and most manoeuvrable dragon, was having the less trouble keeping dark, red eyed dragons off our tail then some of the other riders.  
>"Tetr- Nat! fall back, you're going to get cut off!" I shouted over the howling wind. My arrows were rattling in their quiver, despite the cover I put on it. Hiccup and Toothless managed to catch up to me, we were away from the main battle now, circling high above the dark shape. I heard whispers of dragonese that set my teeth on edge and my spine quivering, I put my hands over my ears, even though the snippets of information would be useful, the hushed whispers were putting me off.<br>"Are you okay?" Hiccup asked, concerned,  
>"Fine, but the fact that that creature, that shadow. Heck, let's just call it The Entity, I can't think of a better name right now. It's whispering, in dragonese, always whispering, stuff like, 'protect my heart,' and 'kill the G.M.A.D.,'" I was just randomly spurting phrases I heard it say at that point,<br>"Hold on, go back for a sec," Hiccup frowned, "did it actually say 'Protect my heart,'?" We both looked down, and saw the pulsating red crystal, right at the centre of it's chest,  
>"Hiccup, cover me," I said and brushed soaking strands of hair out of my eyes, before diving downwards on Skye. Hiccup blasted the dragons that came to attack me away, helped a bit by Nat, who had managed to get away from her own personal fight. I took a deep breath and slowly, agonisingly, stood up, I needed to get a better shot, I almost slipped on the slick dragon scales underfoot. I gently pulled my bow off my back and an arrow from the quiver. I whispered to my bow in that strange language, the language of Magic,<br>_"__Peirce,__"_ My bow began to glow, pale orange, like flame, I drew back the arrow. The tip began to glow as well.  
>I fired.<br>The arrow seemed to start to fall apart as it entered the mist, but it held just long enough to hit the crystal, dead centre. It shattered. My foot slipped from the force of shooting that one arrow. I clung to my bow as I plummeted down, down, down, to the stormy ocean below.

I almost died that night.

**SO EPIC!  
>Sorry if I seem self-indulgent but I do believe I get to say that much at least.<strong>

**Before anyone says ANYTHING, I wish to state two (2) points:**

**1: This story is so close to finishing anyway, I shall finish it on , HOWEVER, I shall put its sequel, One Brave Soul, on FictionPress, with a chapter here to notify thee when the first chapter comes out, and possibly a link.**

**2: Next Chapter will be the epilogue for ending 1. Then shall start ending 2, which I predict to be approximately 2 chapters and an epilogue.**

**Unauthorised no 3: HAPPY NOW FRIEND IRL (who, from now on shall be referred to as 'Flynn' ((like Flynn Rider from Tangled)) )**

**PEACE! :P**

**Sapphire363. **


	13. Chapter 13: Ending 1: Epilogue

Chapter 13: Ending 1: Epilogue

_Skye's POV_

My wings locked. Unlike most species of dragon, who in a similar situation would have lost the power of flight and plummeted from the sky, a Sky Dragon's wings lock _open_, this is due to our two sets of crescent shaped wings, the back set has to fold into the front set to be able to tuck away. So yeah, instead of plummeting alongside my new-found friend, I stayed in the air, in a sort of half-glide. I wasn't going to be able to save her. I looked around, most of the others were too far away, I didn't have enough time to transform even if I could, and Waverider's human was just sitting there looking shell-shocked, and even so, Stormcutters aren't exactly built for speed. I would never get to Sapphire in time.  
>But the Night Fury beside me would.<br>Hiccup urged Toothless into a steep, downward plunge. Not nearly the top speed of a Night Fury, not with that tail fin, but fast enough. They caught her before she hit the sea and managed to swoop up, the storm still buffeting everyone around. The black was leaking from the dragons around us, their natural colours returning, their eyes switching to normal. As Toothless carried Sapphire up, I transformed into a blue-green Monstrous Nightmare, heating my skin, not enough to set on fire, but enough to warm Sapphire when she was dropped onto my back, still clutching her bow, even though she was practically unconscious, and we flew back to Berk.

_A few weeks later  
>Sapphire's POV<em>

I've been looked after well at the G.M.A.D. lair, we decided that my mum could be trusted with our secret, and she's been pretty cool about it, if a bit overprotective and a bit of a worrywart. I visit Merida regularly, sometimes disappearing for days at a time, and not always going to the same place, I've found ways to cloak my portals so that no one can track where I'm going. Skye doesn't like sleeping in the G.M.A.D. dragon stables, so she just turned into a small dragon, like a Terrible Terror or a Fireworm, and when someone, we still don't know who, small-dragon-proofed her stall **(AN: Is that what you call it?)**, probably as a prank, that's when the real trouble started… Anyway, at the moment I'm learning some of my Mum's recipes (which the G.M.A.D. members have come to know and love.) and it's going okay, I have a knack for cooking, but I still need practice.

**To be continued in: The G.M.A.D.: One Brave Soul.**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, on to Ending 2!<br>Yes you've heard this a million times, and yes I'll say it again.**

**Ending 2 will be sad, and if you want to stop reading at this chapter than I won't judge, but Skye's Flight will make more sense if you read ending 2. Thank you all for reading, please review. **

**PEACHE (pronounced peashe)  
>:P<br>Sapphire363**


	14. Chapter 14: Authors note

**Sorry about this, ie. not updating for... forever, then giving you an Authors note, I hate it when people do that soo... Ya. I will not be continuing this story, too much stuff is happening, and I've started One Brave soul (find it here: s/3217718/1/The-GMAD-One-Brave-Soul) I may continue ending 2 eventually, maybe on the Christmas holidays, when I have 2 months to do whatever. But yea. :P**

**Sapphire363**


	15. Chapter 15: Dear Annoying Guest

**Dear Annoying Guest, **

**I have answered your... Question... several times.  
>Let it be known that if you actually want me to take you seriously, get an account.<br>Yours Sincerely,  
>Sapphire363<strong>

**:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P:P**

**(To the others who read this, I delete his/her/it's comment, and, if you haven't, please read the previous chapter)**


End file.
